


Shower Encounter

by freakanature06



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakanature06/pseuds/freakanature06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka wakes up to the sound of water. Of course, he has to go find out where it's coming from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Encounter

The gentle sound of running water woke Haruka from a deep sleep. Actually, for a time, he hadn’t been sure if he was still dreaming - his dreams were often filled with the noise of rushing water, pristine falls cascading over high ridges to land in glimmering pools at his feet - but this sound was different from what he usually dreamt. It was quiet, too rhythmic, and seemed to echo hollowly. Sitting up slowly, Haruka tilted his head slightly to one side, listening to the sound still even as he drew the covers off of himself.

“…the shower,” he muttered, finally pinpointing what the sound was in his newly-wakened haze. The shower was running. That’s why he was hearing water. Even such a small fall was enough to beckon Haruka to it though. He didn’t even seem to realize he was moving until he was stepping into the bathroom, most of his clothing already dropped along the way.

 ****Shedding the last of his clothes, he opened the curtain and stepped into the shower, not even stopping to see who was inside.

Which, of course, resulted in a very confused and very wet Makoto turning around just in time to see his naked best friend climbing into the shower with him. Rather than simply saying anything, the taller boy reached out to grab Haruka, his first instinct being to stop the dark-haired boy from going anywhere he wasn’t supposed to. The tight confines of the shower, however, made this very difficult, and the only thing Makoto managed to do was nearly make both of them fall as he slipped as he grabbed Haruka.

Fortunately for them both, Haruka knew how to keep his balance. The resulting near-collapse ended with Makoto’s back to the wall, Haruka standing with his hands pressed against the wall on either side of the taller boy’s hips, looking up into his best friend’s eyes with a sort of deadpan confusion.

“Is something wrong, Makoto?”

It was at this point that everything seemed to sink in for Makoto and he immediately went red in the face, though he still tried to maintain some modicum of composure. “A-ah, Haru… you shouldn’t just get in the shower with someone! I could have been anyone, did you even think to look?”

The shorter boy tilted his head slightly and frowned up at Makoto. The water was cascading down his back, clinging to his hair and dripping into his face. He liked the way it felt, and he didn’t particularly feel like moving any time soon.

“It didn’t matter. I knew it had to be you, so what’s the problem?”

Makoto forced himself not to sputter, but only just barely. Instead, he let out a soft laugh and brought a hand up to scratch his cheek. “I… guess you’re right. Still… it’s going to be hard to finish showering with you in here too…”

The last statement was more of a mumbled thought to himself, but Haruka took it to mean that he had to come up with a solution that would allow him to stay in the shower while Makoto finished cleaning himself.

“I can help you.”

Without further prompting, he reached for the soap and began lathering Makoto up. And as awkward as it was for Makoto, he couldn’t help but laugh, bringing a hand up to run it through his best friend’s hair. “…ah… thank you, Haru…”


End file.
